Vague Acceptance
by KitsuneHanyou09
Summary: The fate of a baby girl is rewritten to become a miko of konohana shrine, but tragedy brings her back to her roots. Will she seek vengeance or will she seek life? Female Naruto. Warning: slightly vulgar language and suggestive themes
1. Prologue to life

Kitsune Hanyou here and I have brought to you my second project: Vague Acceptance.

I thought that maybe writing something that's been brewing in my head recently might help loosen up the cluttered mess of files in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, all rights are reserved by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump; additionally, I do not know a lot about Shinto or Miko customs but I'll try making it feel as real as possible…if I can that is.

Warning: Some "fanservice" not too heavy, but just a warning. Oh...and even if she is a shrine maiden, she will still swear in her own way.

* * *

- Prologue to Life -

_Darkened sky looms over mountains like a suffocating carpet of calm fear…_

Running… two souls run beneath the ominous eaves of the majestic flora. The dried leaves crunching for every hurried stomp on the forest floor.

_The weasels dance in the wind, that violent cold torrent. The whispers of the spirits dance with them…_

Around the two shadowed figures, lights flicker within the black of the forest, appearing as streaks of light to their non-stop voyage through the thicket.

Louder do they sing, faster do they dance…over the hill, the spiritual home dwells…

They stop for a moment. One, dark hair meld into the darkness, whispers to her companion about their resolve to secure the endangered child, the other traveler looked over the horizon and pointed at their destination.

Climb the stone steps with all your might, fear not what lies ahead…

In their eyes, the scenery melted into one blur of deep colors. Atop the steps landing, a Torii stood majestic under the moons shrouded gait. Though dark, they could see the outline of a shrine in the far end.

Behold the shrine on Konohana Mountain.

"We have to leave her here, the stairs slowed down our progress and the pursuers are near."

The feminine shadow winced, appalled by the idea of leaving a defenseless child alone on the hill, "I… no your right, I'll write a note. Hold her for a minute." She handed the child to her companion.

He looked down at the child in his arms, guilt and sadness washed over him while gazing upon the child's blissful slumber. "Forgive me, teacher," he pleaded, "This has to be done; your misplaced trust in the easy acceptance of your people over that night's events will bring about her death," The man sighed while caressing the light tuft of yellow hair on her tiny head. He gently rubbed the cheeks on her peaceful face, he sighed again when his fingers brushed the birthmark on her face: six whisker like slashes, testimony to her damned fate as the prison for a great nation's destruction.

"For that very reason," The woman interrupted after finishing the note, "we have taken her to a land far from her home." She watched the man's saddened gaze.

Deep breaths later, then they were prepared to leave the child. The woman wished the child luck, before setting her down beside the Torii with a note tucked into the blanket.

The man picked up a nearby stone and tossed it at the shrine, hoping to draw attention from the residents inside. When the rock collided with the wooden frame, both strangers ran down the side of the hill, making noise on the way to attract whoever was after them.

* * *

A young Miko ran outside to investigate the source of the noise, upon finding the offending rock, she glared at it with disgust.

"The nerve of those children, throwing stones at shrines like that," The young girl hurled the stone behind her and punched the palm of her other hand, "I'll teach them a lesson tomorrow when I make my rounds for groceries." The strand of hair that stood defiantly on the top of her head developed a life of it's own, wiggling around from the arrogance she felt.

Her moment alone was cut short by the wails of a child, somewhere in the vicinity. Obviously, she had not expected this and jumped when she heard them. "A crying baby?"

She lifted the lantern in front of her and followed the source of the sound, all the way to the red gate of the shrine. She looked down and gasped, nearly dropping the lantern in her hand.

Gently she picked up the child and ran inside the residential quarters of the Shrine. The loud thumps and her consistent cries for the head miko drew attention of the other (half-asleep) shrine maidens.

She stopped near a door, raising her hand to knock but halted by someone bopping her head.

"Hey you!" A croaky voice from behind her, "What do you think your doing this late, crazy girl?!"

The young miko turned to face the bopper, she shrieked when the hideous, wrinkled creature behind her stood very close to her.

"Agh! A wrinkled goblin!" the young miko recoiled from sheer terror.

Bop!

"Who's a wrinkled goblin?!" The old woman croaked, miffed by being mistaken for a creature.

"Ah, Mayuri-baa-san, sorry about that, but your face is tremendously a—amazing! Yes, your aging beauty shocked little ol' me." When the old woman's eyebrow lowered, the younger one sighed in relief, _sucker for the word beautiful._

"Well anyway Kotori," the woman coughed into her fist, "explain to me why you are being as loud as you are during the night? Don't we have enough of your nonsense during the day?"

Kotori brushed off that last statement and started explaining, "you see I was outside during my patrol when I heard someone throw a rock at the shrine, I wanted to see who it was."

"Did you?"

"No, but instead I found this baby abandoned at the Torii."

"What baby?" the old woman deadpanned.

"This ba—aaaaby?!" There was no bundle in her arms, she screeched fearing that she dropped the baby somewhere. The hand on her shoulder had her leaping for the old woman's arms (who promptly dropped her).

"There is no need to scream, Kotori-kun. The baby is in my hands," The older woman lifted the bundle, where the tiny being slowly opened her eyes, "such a beautiful child you are. Hair brighter than the sun and eyes deeper than the ocean," the head miko cooed the little child.

It reached out and did the one thing that had the two Miko leaping out of their skin. The little baby, reaching out its delicate little hand and promptly yanking the ebony lock of hair nearest to her, gaining a yelp from the head shrine maiden.

Kotori and the old woman sighed when light giggles floated from the head miko, "such a strong child you are, aren't you?" She tickled the baby's cheeks, getting the little bundle to laugh.

"Kotori-kun?" The younger girl straightened, saluting if she were a soldier.

"Yes, Kaguya-sama?"

"Where did you find this child?"

"At the Torii during one of my patrols around the shrine grounds ma'am."

"I see then," Kaguya noticed a little note sticking out of the blanket, "Oh my… Mayuri-sama."

"Kaguya-hime?" The old woman straightened in her own way, though not all the way, considering her age and bad back.

"Please gather the other shrine maidens at the reception hall. We need to discuss matters over this child."

"Understood, Kaguya-hime," The old woman pulled the ponytail of the younger one, halting her protest with a commanding glare, "you woke the other's up, you tell them what's wrong. I will speak with the other elders of the shrine."

"Understood…" Kotori drawled and sauntered, muttering things about "ogre hag"… apparently, she was heard and felt the paper fan collide with the back of her head.

* * *

"Forgive me for having you all assemble this late at night, but an important matter has come upon us."

The miko gathered in the room talked amongst them, some younger, some older. Mayuri stood before them and bellowed at the top of her voice "Chit-chat is prohibited!" At once, they all straightened up. Kotori was right…Mayuri is terrifying.

"Thank you Mayuri-sama," the older woman bowed and returned to the cushion beside her, "Kotori-kun here has discovered an abandoned child at our Torii gates, along with a note addressed to anyone to find her. Kotori if you will?"

"I will, Kaguya-sama." Kotori received the note and cleared her throat before relaying the message:

To Whom It May Concern:

We must offer an apology, to leave a child without your consent but please understand the condition is grave. The great demon lord, Kyuubi no Youko, had attacked our village the month before on the 10th of October. Our leader, the 4th Hokage, had sacrificed his life to seal the demon into the newborn child in your arms; her name is Naruko.

As much as we would like to believe in our hero's words, an order to honor the child as the hero, I know as much as the next person that bore witness to his self-less act of courage that this cannot be. Our people have suffered many losses: family, friends, and lovers. The need for vengeance is not lost on me, as this child has already survived few assassination attempts by the angry populace. Though I believe not all of the citizens feel hatred for the child, not many feel sympathy or gratitude for the child.

I ask—no plead—as the reinstated leader of Konoha, that you please raise this child regardless of the prisoner carries within her. Have mercy on this baby girl that has yet learned to talk, and already given a burden beyond any human should possess.

Adopt her, raise her, and please keep her safe. She is important to many of us, friends and acquaintances of the 4th. We thank you in advance if you accept, we are grateful for your kind heart for this child.

Reinstated 3rd Hokage of Konoha

P.S.

When you think the time is right, tell her of Konoha, of the home she had to be taken from.

At the end, the audience was filled with mixed reactions. The wiser ones said nothing, while many of the younger ones cried for the child's fate, appalled by the treatment of her kinsmen, or frozen in fear that the vessel of the legendary Kyuubi slept in the arms of their leader.

"What do you believe we do?" One woman from the council asked.

"I say we exorcise the child."

"We cannot." Kaguya sighed, opening the cloth and placing the child on the pillow, "I have inspected the seal in private. It is designed by a genius; it works by entwining the soul of the host and the soul of the demon, forcing the once immortal demon to a bound life of mortality."

"So if we exorcise the child?"

"We kill her in the process."

Gasps escaped the mouths of the youth, "Damned Ninja, sacrificing his own daughter…" one teen miko spat, earning the audience another blast from Mayuri.

"So what do you propose we do, Kaguya-hime?"

"The seal is powerful, its side effect is definitely a designed benefit. The child's lifespan mixes with the demon's, thus making her either immortal or increasing her lifespan significantly. It's also used to filter the malicious component of Youki, thus allowing it to be utilized. These ninjas use chakra, a combination of spiritual and physical Ki, for their arts and style of combat. I wish to adopt this child and raise her to be a proud Miko of the Konohana shrine."

"We cannot let the demon live!" One middle aged miko stood, defying the council and the head miko, "I believe her purpose was to bind the creature to mortality and make it killable."

Before Mayuri could do anything, the pressure in the room increased. Eyes focused on Kaguya, whose face had darkened and her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"How dare you suggest such a dreadful thing!" Kaguya's voice echoed through the hall assisted by the tremendous power she held.

"B-but Kaguya-hime—"

"If it were even a possibility," Kaguya interrupted, "I will not let this child die for that very reason! Have you forgotten our beliefs? Have you forgotten that we ourselves, maidens of the gods, also command demons and spirits with our magic?"

"Are you saying we take control of the Kyuubi? Pure madness I say!"

"I never said such a thing," Kaguya rocked the child in her arms, "What I meant was that not all demons are as malevolent as most humans are convinced to believe. I have a strong belief in cause and effect. Something happened to anger the Kyuubi, and that is the one at fault."

"I damn you to shame for wishing to kill an innocent child, whose hands are free of blood and life in this world has only started. Shame on you!" Kaguya straightened and sat down. The baby in her arms stopped crying and stared at this woman holding her.

When the babies had stretched out, the woman and some on her side rose, drawing weapons from their robes, Mayuri summoned a wall like creature in case they were to attack. But the light sobs kept them from continuing.

They looked again, and were shocked for the umpteenth time that day. Kaguya, their level headed, powerful, and graceful leader was silently sobbing. Crying for the baby, crying for her damned fate, crying for her fellow shrine maiden's incapability to see past the child's prisoner and see the child's painful destiny.

Mayuri glared at the woman, silently asking her to sit back down. Some of the younger began to cry as well, coming to the same realization as this author of why their leader was shedding tears.

Naruko raised her tiny hands and touched Kaguya's face. Little noises coming from her mouth, as if she was comforting the woman.

Kaguya smiled a little, wiping the tears with her robe, "Thank you little one, I believe your words if you could speak them are "Why is she crying?" are they not?"

Naruko muttered some form of garble again, screeching at some points when she felt the tears on her little finger.

"What have I done?" The woman questioned herself. She bowed so low, that her head collided with the floor. Tears from her eyes, she shouted with all her might, "Forgive me Kaguya-sama! Forgive my selfish thought, forgive me for wishing death upon your innocence, little one!"

The baby recognized that smile on Kaguya's face as something pleasant, so much so she began to giggle.

"Apology accepted, but punishment is still due. Kotori?"

"Y-yes, Kaguya-s-sama!" Kotori wiped the tears from her eyes, "Is there something you need?"

"You shall be my handmaid. I ask that you assist me in raising young Naruko to be a wonderful young woman." Kaguya pleaded, her eyes no longer red.

"It is an honor, ma'am. I will do my best!"

"As for you, Hirogane," the woman looked up, "while you have been forgiven, you will repent for your transgression toward this child by taking Kotori's patrol shift."

The woman bowed again, "Without complaints, Kaguya-hime."

"Tomorrow, we hold a small celebration for the assimilation of young Naruko into the shrine of Konohana Mountain. Fare night to you all."

Everyone in the room bowed deep and shuffled out the doors toward the living quarters. Kotori did her little victory dance, sheer joy at being THE Kaguya's handmaid. All thanks to that little bundle of sun, she would call her. Her dance, confusing and ridiculous as it is, halted by her superior, Mayuri.

"Congratulations, not many are chosen by Kaguya-hime her self to be her handmaids," she switched form her placate smile to a vicious snarl that got her that name "Wrinkled Goblin". She tugged hard at Kotori's ponytail and brought her close to her face, "Don't. Mess. This. Up."

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma'-am." Kotori shriveled in fear. Beware the ogre hag.

* * *

And there you have it, prologue to my new story finished. The next chapter will be featured as diary notes but will resume its standard story format afterward.

And I'm glad my plan worked, the new chapter for my story Rudis Domino is under construction and coming along quite well.

I thank fellow writer, Random Writer 46, for his tip on writing with the idea of having fun. You can tell by the feeling it might convey that I had fun too.

Strange coincidence while writing though, when I came up with Kotori (small bird or chick) I was thinking of fried chicken and that chicken panini I had for lunch. When I chose Kaguya for the head miko I was listening to Gensokyo Millennium – History of the Moon (brownie points for who can guess that theme and what game series that belongs to). And then I was listening to Lunatic Princess (more brownie points, yeah!).

As you can tell, the story is about Naruko, brought to a shrine by mystery man to be raised by Miko. These Miko, however, are also well versed in Onmyoudo, or Japanese mysticism. You know, the art of manipulating the elements around them and demon summoning? Yeah that. I hope my story is well received, even if it's one of those FemNaru stories.

Pairings are for fun until I choose who is her Mr. Romantic…anyone that says NaruSasu will be burned by my Kitsune fire, muhahahaha! Furthermore, I have officially stopped watching the Naruto series, mostly because it has begun to bore me. So if I tend to post something that is contradicting canon facts like what is the name of Naruko's dada or stuff, please don't badger me. It's fan made, I don't own it so it's not my concern on what happens. I will interpret characters however I choose, because I do not claim the Naruto series. Names I borrow are sometimes common or made up, so it's not exactly copyright (except mention of those two songs, they are copyright of ZUN and the characters themselves who aren't part of Naruto canon).

Read and review, flames are acceptable, questions are very much welcome. Enjoy more chapters to come.

-Kitsune Hanyou


	2. Episodes of Growth

Kitsune Hanyou here to bring you the 1st chapter in diary entry format. It's how I pictured it would look so…pardon me if it's a little annoying.

* * *

- Episodes of Growth -

November 11, 4 years into the Shinsen period. 12:45 am

The meeting over Naruko's fate has been met with success; she will now be part of our shrine. I cannot adopt her, for the sake of the shrine's reputation with the local village, but I may declare her to be an adopted sister, surely mother would have wanted it.

This diary is dedicated to record her growth, and store within the memories she gains. Dear child, eyes of sapphire and hair of gold, we will raise you to be a fine young lady and teach you our sacred arts, in hopes of you being able to control those rolling waves of negative energy.

- Kaguya

November 12, 4th year of the Shinsen period. 7:20 pm

Oh my…I never knew taking care of a baby was so confusing and very difficult. The issue of feeding her, brought about by Mayuri-sama, had most of the Miko confused. When I had told them I would do it, they objected! At first I thought it was because of my status, I felt ashamed then. Declaring I would care for her, and yet I could not even nurse her. But when they chose Kotori for the task, she panicked like a headless chicken.

She knew nothing about being a mother, so she went into town to visit the doctor and ask her about everything she needed to know. When she came home to the shrine, the color her face took could bring to shame even the reddest tomato. I realized then why they chose her…so it is about size after all…

The diaper changing…was a life changing experience, which is all I can say. When news about the adoption of a child into the shrine, local worshippers came to pay respects to little Naruko. In the end, I believe things couldn't have gotten any better.

- Kaguya

December 15, 4th year of the Shinsen period. 8:20 pm

Kaguya-hime said I should jut down my life as Naruko's surrogate sister… iyaaaah sharing a diary with Kaguya-hime is such an honor. Anyway, most of the miko within the shrine have long accepted little Naruko; the children love her the most. Playing with her in anyway they can, and the smiles from them are infectious.

The older ones have also taken turns holding the child, since some of them can neither bare children themselves or they cannot marry because they are dutiful of their role as a miko (then again, I think it's because some of them were never introduced).

We have begun preparations for the coming Hatsumode festival, prayers for the New Year. Some have taken the responsibility of writing and blessing new charms, others writing fortunes and the sort. Have I mentioned that we have given little Naruko her own nickname? At first I suggested Taiyoumaru, but Kaguya-hime said it was too manly for the little girl. We really don't have time for this so we settled for little one until then. Oh! Mayuri-sama is calling me. I wonder what she wants…

- Kotori

October 10, 5th year of the Shinsen period. 5:40 pm

Today we celebrated Naruko's first birthday! It wasn't flashy as most birthdays that take place within the village, simple but it was enjoyable. It wasn't any different from when we celebrated the birthday of any of us here, but felt special…I don't know why.

But the main highlight of the year was not only her first steps, but also her first word! I don't know whether to be happy or not, but her first word was Yakitori. Of all of the… why grilled chicken? And I was holding her at the time too. Kaguya-hime was a little peeved that she wasn't holding Naruko at the time, but her laughter at my expense made it all right…why Yakitori? Who taught her that?

- Kotori

February 20, 6th year of the Shinsen period. 2:20 pm

Silly child, she only learned to crawl a year after her birth and she started walking months after, and running a few days ago. Fast learner isn't she? I broke into a fit of laughter when the shrine maidens informed me that little Naruko had stolen eggs from the chicken coup. I told them I would reprimand her for such an act… little did they know that I had hidden a bowl of boiled eggs behind me. Doing my duties every day without a snack once in a while is very tiring, thank you Naruko. You are crafty, and I find that adorable in that deceptive innocence of yours.

Ku ku ku, Kotori has yet to figure out that I am the one responsible for Naruko's first word, but I guess she'll learn now. Vengeance for a missed opportunity…oh my…

- Kaguya

May 25, 7th year of the Shinsen period. 6:20pm

**HELO LITEL BUK, MI NEYM IS NARUKO. KAGUYA-HIME N KOTORI-NEE-TAN TAUT ME HOW TOO WRITE. DEY TOL ME DAT TIS BUK HELPZ RE…REKU…AH! 'MEMBER STUF! NARUKO WIL RIGHT IN DIS BUK TOO!**

**EVYON IS NIYZ TO ME, N I LUV DEM VERI MACH.**

**- NA-RU-KO.**

August 4, 7th year of the Shinsen period. 8:30pm

Father came to visit the shrine today all the way from the town. He brought Kagura with him too. When he heard about Naruko, he was proud of my decision. My fears for his acceptance had washed away with the replacement of my sister jumping into my arms.

She had lived in the village with father to keep him company while she studied at the local pre-school there. Father says that it is time for her to become part of the shrine as was the destiny of my mother, and my destiny as well.

Naruko and Kagura had the most interesting of interactions. When she ran up to me, Kagura intercepted her with a tackle. I had feared at first that either of them was hurt, but none of them were injured. Although, Naruko seemed to cringe in fear at first because Kagura stared at her like no one has before.

Kagura turned to me and asked if I had to step down, by those implications I shook my head and informed her that Naruko was her adopted sister now. If I did not know better, Kagura leapt into the air, yelling gleefully that she was an older sister now.

My father knelt down and told Naruko that he was now her adoptive father. Kotori, who had been silent for the most, collapsed in a heap of laughter when Naruko asked if a father was a type of food. I was relieved that they got along so well.

- Kaguya

September 5, 7th year of the Shinsen period. 4: 30 pm

This day has been one of my biggest tests. Kagura-hime is so unlike Kaguya-hime that I feel that being twins would have suited them better. Where as Kaguya-hime was level headed, graceful, and soft spoken (for most of the time); Kagura-hime was a bundle of energy, a black haired variety of Naruko. They played when no visitors came, they sang when the place was too quiet, I'm at my wits end handling them!

But it was more of enthusiasm than exasperation for me though; I got a chance to slack off from the usual mundane lifestyle here when we went for a stroll. Unfortunately, that's when things got messy. A vagabond wolf came up to us, growling fiercely at my wards. I played the hero and threw a rock in front of the wolf to scare it off.

Playing the hero sucks… I failed miserably and the wolf lunged for us, mostly for Naruko. Pushed her out of the way and took the bite to the arm; thankfully it wasn't my writing hand but it still stings. I kicked it off of me and unto a tree, picking up both kids (with strength I never had…probably my cowardly side kicking in) and made a beeline back to the shrine.

My wounds were dealt with accordingly but the mess hadn't stopped there. That wolf was a stray spirit, invading the shrine grounds to hunt down the "fox brat".

Naruko was told to hide but Kaguya-hime instructed against it. I remember what she said, "She and my sister will bare witness to our arts. They must see what they will be put up against and what they must do." Then she turned to the wolf and approached it, it lunged at her with that same ferocity from a while ago.

I shouldn't laugh but when Kaguya-hime summoned the water guardian to repel the beast, it was like watching a fire hydrant take revenge on a mangy mutt trying to pee on it. The jet stream of water hurled it over the stairs and out the shrine. Naruko and Kagura were thoroughly impressed and added spirit training to their daily regiment: eat, sleep, and play.

I wish I had that kind of lifestyle…Technically I do except for play…

Did I mention we finally figured out what Naruko's nickname was? Kogitsune, she definitely is trick like one. With eyes like those and that cute little gesture she does, you tend to forget that she was the one responsible for Mayuri-sama's underwear disappearance. Kagura herself had a nickname, Chibi-Oni, a ferocious temper, accompanied by a wise mind. Like peas in a pod…peas in a pod…

- Kotori

October 5, 9th year of the (newly named) Ryuunen period. 4:00pm

Kaguya-hime and Kotori-nee-chan says that my writing has improved. I can see how, this diary, whenever I wrote on it, that page was blotched or messy; the difference is amazing.

On another note, Kagura and I have become the best of friends. We spend a lot of time together, giving hell and other pranks on some of the mean old ladies in town or those nasty boys that liked spearing frogs and dogs. I do hope they like that "flaming bag" trick I picked up. Even if Kaguya-hime discovers what we've been doing, she'll forgive us. After all, one of those in particular called Kaguya-hime flat, I can't wait to see his face when he tries to put out flaming bag.

Also, Kaguya-hime promised to teach Kagura and I something cool on my birthday, I can't wait!

- Naruko

October 10, 9th year of the Ryuunen period. 9:45pm

The party was a success, as usual. That cheerful smile on Naruko's face was worth any price; my birthday present to her was to begin her and Kagura's Onmyoudo lessons. I can't wait to see the results of their training.

No one else saw, other than I or my handmaid, the one gift we had to throw away before she found it: A severed head of a fox, still bleeding. The words "Die" inscribed inside the box that held the head. We buried it and gave it prayers, but I cannot help but feel a sense of dread over that awful present given to her. I'll sleep on it and begin their training tomorrow.

- Kaguya

November 15, 9th year of the Ryuunen period. 8:40pm

Ha ha, Kagura definitely knows how to party. We did something special for her birthday, today, using what we learned about water manipulation, we froze the bath water of the old ladies down at the public house. It was wonderful, but the end was anything but. Kaguya-hime reprimanded us, especially that wrinkled goblin, I swear she can wake the dead with that voice. That was probably her specialty, waking dead people with that loud voice of hers.

When the elders left, I was surprised that both Kaguya-hime and Kotori-nee-chan dragged the both of us into the room and asked, with some glint in their eyes, of how our prank went.

I'll never forget this day…ever.

- Naruko

January 16, 12th year of the Ryuunen period. 2:40pm

What happened…that's all I ask, what happened? Where did my two close girls go? Why, in their place, stood two bickering children? They progressed better than most of the new miko that came to the shrine. They had even earned their first Shikigami: Naruko had bested a fox spirit and saved it when a prank went wrong, while Kagura braved the challenges of the nearby Oni woman.

By the belief of Kotodama, power in the spirit of words, they both had named their respective familiars. Naruko named her fox Ginzenko (silver flash) while Kagura named her oni, Chikara (strength).

They had even started their own rivalry, after I had suggested that they see who is better. I had hoped that they would train and attempt at besting the other, it succeeded, but ill relations sprang between them. They slept in separate rooms, refused to talk to one another, referred to each other by their nicknames, and their sparring matches had become increasingly dangerous.

Yesterday, Naruko and Kagura had to share weapon training period together all because I had to write a charm for a sickly woman. I shouldn't have left them alone…I shouldn't have gone to get ink… I came back, and holes littered the field. Their clothing torn in different places, talismans scattered everywhere! But what surprised me the most was the fact that they had inscribed names into the wooden weapons. The wooden katana bore the name "Zantetsuken (Steel Slayer)"… the wooden naginata bore the name "Tomoe", the name of a renowned female warrior.

I had to use the spell "Griping netherworld" to stop them from fighting…it was dreadful. I was so angry; I hadn't known what happened after I ran to them. Other than my hand red with pain, and my crying sisters caressing the cheeks I had slapped.

Tell me Kami-sama…what have I done?

- Kaguya

March 13, 13th year of the Ryuunen period. 8:52pm

I…don't know what happened today. At first, it started like any other day; the bitter rivalry wasn't as destructive as before but still violent. It was like watching a reenactment of master Abe no Seimei and his rival the Doman.

I watched Kogitsune training her days away, serving the shrine like any diligent shrine maiden would. She went into town occasionally and did grunt work for donations to the shrine. Chibi-Oni did not like being showed up it seems, and she did her own round of helping the town.

But today…today the worst had just happened. Naruko was going to town, a little tired but she said she would manage, "For the shrine and to show up that moron, Chibi-Oni."

She turned to leave but failed to move any further from where she stood.

I walked to her, asking what was wrong. I leapt back when an ear-piercing scream shook the ground and several levels of youki poured out of the girl, like an unstable volcano on the brink of eruption. She fell on her knees, rolling on the floor in agony whilst clawing at herself. I held her close, even if the menacing aura burned me or drained my strength. It was all I could do, restrain her until Kaguya-hime came with the speed of a Tengu and slapped a seal unto Naruko's forehead. I don't know what happened after that, all I remember was my vision fading, the angry force waning and dissipating.

When I woke up…the most dreadful news was given to me… other than I needed several weeks of recuperation, Naruko had come into contact with the demon in her. The Kyuubi no Youko had awoken from its slumber.

- Kotori

October 10, 13th year of the Ryuunen period. 8:30pm.

We hadn't celebrated like we used to during her birthday. It saddens me, she forces that smile…that repulsive false grin of happiness on her face. We all believe she does this just to reassure us that everything is all right. But we all know it isn't. Even her heated rival, my sister Kagura-chan, feels that certain uneasiness surrounding Naruko.

I had taken the choice to talk to Naruko, when her body was absolutely tired from 5 days straight of training. I forced her to tell me what was wrong, through authority of being her older sister. As I mentioned on one of my entries, she already knew that she wasn't my real sister. She saw the great difference between us, the eyes, hair, and the man she considered father. She told me everything, the walls surrounding her crumbled to nothing when she bawled in my arms.

The Kyuubi had told her that a land where she was born originally, a land that was her real home, the land he attacked, abandoned her like trash. Feeling that even killing the child would spread an ill fate through out the village, blood stains dirtier than the sins humans have passed. A broken laugh, and she told her how she saw through this massive hatred toward her as nothing but a façade to mask sorrow, suffering, and guilt.

She pleaded the great demon itself to tell her the truth, as it was against their morals to tell lies or break promises. The great Kyuubi relented to a mere child; it shocked me yet I wanted to know why she was crying. Naruko told me that it once had a lover, when it took the guise of a woman while maintaining the land it resided in. She loved the man very much, and he loved her (it had mentioned that it had long forgotten it's born gender). They bore a child together, even if it was taboo, but she would risk everything—

Her status, her life, her everything—to be with the man she loved.

But betrayal ran deep, the man revealed his true intentions one night, to reincarnate as their child and control the world as an immortal. The Kyuubi did not believe it at first, she thought it was a mere twisted joke, but when the child was born as a frail kit, the man threw a fit of rage and killed it before her eyes. She could not believe what she saw, and lost herself to her anger. Thrashing about in malice, repeating a mantra of hatred.

The man fled before she could steady herself, still weak from childbirth. The Kyuubi returned to its full size to hunt the man and kill him just as he killed their child. Her only clue was the metal plated item he wore around his head. Identified as a hidden village, she began her rampage, where she met her downfall and was sealed away into a child.

Much like myself, she felt compassionate for the demon and pitied the loss of its child, even if the demon itself raised it's fangs and nearly killed the child in her sleep.

So it was an act of vengeance, not malice or thrill that the demon lord had slain countless innocence.

This child beside me had done the unthinkable and sympathized with a force of nature greater than she is…she will become great one day, I believe.

- Kaguya

November 15, 14th year of the Ryuunen period. 5:40am

I had to end it…I had to stop it. Our friendly rivalry grew heated, to the point where we wanted the other dead. I've had enough…what happened to our closer days? What happened to our friendship? I'll end it tonight…

8:00pm

It was shaky, it wasn't easy, it was also risky…but I did it. We talked about our differences, the reason why we started our rivalry in the first place. At first it was to see who was better, stronger, but ill words were spoken between us, and one thing led to another.

But then she told me, word for word, "I've always envied you… you grew up under Onee-sama's tutelage. When I improved and learned something, you had already accomplished it to a certain degree. I don't know why I said those things to you…and I think you said those things to me because you were hurt." She looked at me, her eyes tearful, "I hated it…when I thought to when you burned that malicious aura, I felt my heart stop. I thought you were going to die…I didn't want to lose my friend…my sister. So you don't know how relieved I am that we are resolving this silly fight of ours."

We apologized to each other, swearing never to fight again under that beautiful crescent moon, I promised her…she promised me: We would never leave each other again.

- Naruko

October 10, 15th year of the Ryuunen period. 8:00pm

I told her everything, I told her how she came about. She knew I was not her real sister, what she didn't know was where she was from. We had told her she was the child of a sickly mother, dropping off her baby girl in hopes that we could raise her. She finally knew, that she was the daughter of a village kage, the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure to be exact.

She didn't take it well at first; calling herself a kinsman of a murderer…I had never guessed the Kyuubi could be so motherly, perhaps to make up for a lost child. She reminded Naruko that she had in no way relation to the monster…if she was, Kyuubi would still tolerate her for her innocence.

Her 11th birthday has ended wonderfully…and yet…I fear for the death threats that came every now and then…all of them addressed to her.

- Kaguya

March 22…16th year…of the Ryuunen… I don't know the time…

This…can't be happening. Everyone… Kaguya-Hime…Kotori-nee-chan… Wrinkled Goblin…Kagura…everyone…why…

Kaguya-Hime woke me up, she told me to go to the great altar and take the valuables, before hiding in the underground cellar. I wanted to ask why, she just told me to run. I met up with Kotori-nee-chan on the way; I asked her what was happening.

A bunch of rogue ninjas had attacked the shrine, they were after the artifacts I was assigned to retrieve. I ran, I ran with all my might. Something happened in a flash when I was running down the hall. A bright flash from a door and later an explosion, I was unharmed because of Wrinkled Goblin's Goki, defensive demon. She held them off while Kotori-nee-chan and I ran toward the Altar.

We took everything and ran toward the cellar, but that's when a strange looking man assaulted us. I panicked, trying to pull the sword I was carrying to try and fight him off. Kotori-nee-chan had been seperated from me, fighting her own enemies. I was sure I was going to die, the vicious blade high over my head. He swung down, I heard the metal slice through the air, I was surprised when I heard metal collide not with flesh, but also metal.

Kaguya-hime…in all of her glory, armed with only a steel fan, she repelled the blade and ordered me to run. Kotori-nee-chan, even in the heat of battle, sealed the belongings into a chest and told me to carry it. She said that she would assist Kaguya-hime fight the enemy while I ran.

Tears…they blurred my eyes…I found Kagura, I hugged her like I thought I never could.

I told her to hide with me in the cellar, but she declined. She said that they would be suspicious if we had both disappeared. I told her it didn't matter, that we needed to hide.

I never expected it, but in the heat of the moment she pressed her lips to mine, muttering good-bye and forgiveness before shoving me into the cellar door. Underneath, I pounded with all my might to protest what she had done. A blast later and I heard the ceiling above the door collapse. Damned girl…she covered up my escape… I ran down the cellar, to that secret door we had discovered as children. On a cliff, underneath a tree… I cried, I waited for everything to be over.

I woke up again later to a dark sky hanging over the mountain. I walked around the tree and up the secret path. When I arrived at the shrine…I fell to my knees… bodies littered everywhere…the shrine burnt and ruined…was it fear or curiosity, I do not know, but I ran into the shrine searching for any sign of life. I found Mayuri-sama much later, a kunai lodged into her heart. I cried, but I needed to find more people. I searched and searched, but all I saw was blood, corpses, some even charred, others indescribable.

I would never forget that last sight I came upon…I fell to my knees like I had done before…

I ran to the bodies of Kotori, Kagura, and Kaguya-hime… Kotori had lost her right leg and left arm, a clean cut across her abdomen. Kagura had a large gash across her back and a dagger in her throat. Kaguya-hime…even in death she remained beautiful…a sword impaled her chest, pinning her to a wall.

No breath, no heart beat. I fell to my knees and wailed, thrashed, and begged the gods for an answer…why must they die and not me? I said. Lost in my despair, I found a dagger on the floor and prepared to strike myself down. I could not take losing them…my family…friends…why had it become like this?

Before the dagger made its way to scar my flesh, I heard her voice…Kaguya-hime's voice! I saw their spirits materialize around me, commanding me to halt. They told me…not to waste the life they had given for my own… to live my dream. I cried…I just cried…

This diary I found, the same one I recorded everything…was ruined and barely readable. Some of the dates removed, some of them burned away. I write what had happened today on the last clean page… as a testimony to the Miko of Konohana shrine, which gave their lives for one child. I would rebuild the shrine in that land that had abandoned me…I would be a miko in a ninja village… Revenge is not my goal; Kyuubi reminded me…I would live on as a legacy for Kaguya-hi…no…Kaguya-onee-sama, Kagura-onee-sama, Kotori-onee-sama…Wrinkled Goblin…everyone…

* * *

The young girl put away the ink well and her calligraphy brush in her nap sack. She had spent the rest of the day burying her dead friends and family underneath the great Sakura tree Konohana Shrine was famous for. The blonde child set the shrine itself on fire, watching it burn down to nothing.

She held the gnarled, beaten, and partially ruined book in her hand. She had bathed and changed into a spare outfit, her long blonde hair tied at the end by a white cloth and red rope. She lifted her umbrella when the first drop of rain hit her head.

The steps were painstakingly cleaned after she had buried them, prior to her cleansing at the river. She walked down until she reached the main road at the bottom, one last glance, and she walked into the horizon, umbrella to shield the rain.

The road to Konohagakure.

* * *

And there's chapter 1…back to my old style of writing. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it's a bit short (I think) I tried mixing a little humor and sadness in there, and made it a point to tell the audience that the missing dates were because of the book being partially burnt or punctured.

Questions and anything about anything please bring them up. Thank you.


	3. Acquaintance of the Abandoned

- Acquaintance of the abandoned -

The rainy season had left Konoha a week ago, providing the farmers with healthy crops from the generous downpour that week. Early morning, little to no citizens were awake during this time, only the few shinobi coming in and out of their apartments, returning from a mission or having just left to participate in one, were active during the pre-dawn hours.

Two other shinobi ran about Konoha—clothed in their forest green rubber suits—performed their daily routine of running laps in the city during mornings.

Two chuunin sat inside the guardhouse at the gates of the village. A shorthaired man named Izumo, and his bandaged friend Kotetsu. They were like most Konoha shinobi; diligent and loyal to their duty as warriors of Konoha…is what most would say until they had actually met them. Kotetsu sat with his feet up on the desk napping on the job, while his partner read the Konoha newsprint.

"Huh…Miyako-tan's concert last night at rice country was a big hit, as expected of one of the faerie divas of the elemental nations." Izumo nodded sagely, praising his favorite pop-idol, completely ignoring the clacking of wooden shoes.

A young girl accompanied by a giant turtle stood in front of the booth, waiting for acknowledgement of her presence by the two guards.

Nothing.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a soft voice, "hello?"

No response.

The little blonde looked miffed, she called out again, a little louder. "Pardon me."

Still nothing…

She sighed, _some guards they are… best to wake them up than their superior catching them like this_, the girl thought. "Toshiyori, my gohei."

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you are Milady?" The sagely voice of the turtle inquired.

"Clubbing their heads? No way… I just needed to know if I had forgotten it or not."

"Well rest assured then, Milady, the gohei is within its rightful container."

The miko girl nodded with her arms on her waist, "Good, that's all I needed to know… it's time to wake these two slackers."

She smiled at the two guards ignoring her as she raised her hand, "slacking off…" her grin turned feral as she slammed her fist onto the desk and broke it in half, "is absolutely prohibited!"

The loud bang forced both guards into the air from shock, successfully hitting their heads on the ceiling and landing hard on the floor (in Kotetsu's case, the chair's arm). They stood up with the lightning quick speed ninja were famous for…but the way they stood was embarrassing.

Izumo held the crumpled article in both hands, like a sword only less intimidating, whilst his partner held the chair with one hand and his abused rump with the other.

"Where's the enemy?" / "Are we under attack?!"

The sound of someone clearing her throat had Kotetsu and Izumo focus on the visitor. From the looks of it, they had just made fools out of themselves in front of the young miko girl.

"Oh uh…" both Izumo and Kotetsu hid the objects behind them and bowed to the miko, "Welcome to Konoha. How may we help you?"

"I would like to see your village leader please," she smiled at them from under her bamboo hat.

"One moment please," Izumo bowed before he went to the backroom to contact the Hokage's office.

Kotetsu sighed and surveyed the damage; the halved desk lied in a broken heap while a crumpled news article lay on the ground.

"Did you do this?" Kotetsu raised his brow, the girl looked down, a small frown on her face, "Well?"

"I…you see…" The miko girl shuffled a bit, almost unsure of what to say, "The truth is…" Toshiyori looked at his master with worry on his face thinking to himself, _will she tell him the truth?_

"Well?" He egged.

"The truth is…" she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, prepared to tell him.

"He did it." She deadpanned while pointing at the reptile. The turtle itself looked appalled, _I expected too much_.

"Ha?" Kotetsu frowned, "Wha?"

"You'll forgive him right? He was a little frustrated…please don't hurt my turtle, Shinobi-san," She pleaded while holding her bamboo hat in her hands. The miko faced him with those helpless blue eyes of hers, and a cute little pout trying to convince the guard.

He blushed and looked away, "Well…I guess I can let it slide He answered back with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Shinobi-san!" She leapt up and gave him a little hug. Unknown to him, her inner voice was jeering at how simple she had tricked him, _too easy! _She thought.

"It's ok, kid. Kotetsu-nii-chan is fine." Kotetsu inspected her outfit a bit more, her attire composed of the traditional miko dress code: red hakama, white gi with red ribbons, and a bamboo hat. But contradicting traditional wear, she had geta similar to those of samurai as opposed to the traditional straw sandals or zori worn by most miko. He brushed it off as the muddy road.

"Alright kid, the Hokage will see you now. An escort will take you there."

Indeed the escort arrived shortly and led her to the Hokage's tower. Kotetsu waved goodbye, earning a confused look from Izumo.

"Say Kotetsu…"

He stared after the miko's back before responding to his partner, "hmm?"

"Does that kid look familiar to you?"

Kotetsu thought about it and shrugged, "not really, no…"

* * *

"Thank you for waiting, the Hokage will see you now." The secretary bowed to the visitor before returning to her desk.

The miko thanked her and made her way to the door, "Toshiyori wait here." The turtle obliged and sat down in front of the Hokage's door.

Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage had been returned to his post after his successor had selflessly given his life that cursed night. He turned from his desk to look and bow his head in remorse for the loss of their beloved 4th. The knock on the door brought him out of his reverie, turned his head to address the person.

"Come in."

The miko entered the room and bowed to him, "greetings, Hokage-sama."

"Welcome to Konoha, miko-san, please have a seat." She accepted his offer and stepped to the chair across from him.

"Geta?"

"They are better suited for the partially dry dirt roads; I hope they aren't a disturbance."

"Not at all," he placated, "now then, what brings a miko to Konohagakure?"

"When I was out in a village once, I heard from a traveling monk that Konoha currently had neither a shrine nor a temple. I would like to know why," she spoke with trained formality.

The 3rd nodded, "I see, you see we once had a small temple nearby, but it was crushed by an unfortunate calamity."

"The Kyuubi incident, is it not?" The Hokage gagged and coughed violently, he looked at the girl shocked.

"Yes…I see even Miko have information networks."

"Word of mouth travels faster than documents of even the most important details." She explained cryptically.

"Ah, words of wisdom… I see then, and I'm guessing you wish to set up a shrine in the vicinity?" she nodded sharply, "As one who believes in such necessities, I'll gladly oblige."

The Hokage pulled out some papers and prepared his brush, "I'll need your name for citizenship purposes and some of the other necessary documents."

The miko looked around the room before turning her attention back to the Hokage, "May I please disclose this with you in private?"

"Pardon? But I believe we are the only people in this room. Could it be your imagination that someone is watching us?" The Hokage looked puzzled.

The miko smiled from under the shadow her hat provided and looked at the corner of the room, "Well he certainly exists."

The Hokage's eyes widened while the jounin hiding behind a camouflage tarp stepped out of the wall.

"Sharp eyes you have, miko-san," from what the miko saw, he had unruly silver hair in a peculiar style, while the face mask and headband exposed only his one eye. Behind that mask, he must have been smiling, "care to explain the sword?"

The miko nodded and lifted the sword, scabbard and all, and placed it on the desk. "I'm a Betsushikime Miko, a war maiden trained to fight from a young age aside from my shrine duties."

"Have you ever considered being a ninja?" the silver Cyclops inquired, hopeful that this girl might have been interested in his offer. It wasn't simply because she felt he was there, that was the unnerving presence he purposely gave, no it was because of that air of strength she possessed made him wonder.

"I must refuse your kind, indirect offer for I've had a certain amount of resentment for ninja. Forgive my boldness, but blame my past experiences." She inclined her head to show she was sincere.

"None taken my dear," Sarutobi smiled, "Kakashi you may leave."

Kakashi bowed and excused himself, letting the two remaining occupants to converse in private.

"Are there any other hidden shinobi in the room, child?" The Hokage asked while gesturing around the room.

"You humor me, Hokage-sama. But truthfully, part of my stay here is for the purpose of getting over my fear and distrust. Now, before the discovery of one-eye, you were asking me for…?" The miko rotated her hand to signal for him to continue.

"Your name dear," Sarutobi answered, "I need it for the paperwork and citizenship form."

The miko inclined her head again to remove the bamboo hat, "Naruko of the Konohana mountain shrine, the baby girl that you had sent away years ago."

Sarutobi felt the brush fall from his fingers and on his desk. He slowly reached out to touch her delicate face, to see if she was real and not some illusion induced by exhaustion.

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers for a while, "I am real, and there's no doubt about it." She spoke with a serious tone in her voice.

He repressed the urge to round the table and envelope her in a hug. From the seriousness of her voice, she would reject it. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again, Naruko. It's wonderful to know you're alive and well."

"Alive, yes I am. Well? I don't think so," she sighed and pulled out several things from her robes: a tattered and beaten book, a scroll, and a triangular note with leaf symbol on it. "This book is the diary my family had kept; it is one of my only treasures. The scroll left to me is a last will she had written. She requested in the letter that you read this as well. That last note was the letter found in my blanket that night I was left at the Torii gate of the shrine."

The Hokage pressed the intercom, "Secretary."

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The woman answered.

"Please postpone any meetings from now to 3pm, my guest has something very important for me. And send up some tea please, green leaves and the one I normally drink when I'm tired."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." The intercom shut off followed by a knock from the door. Naruko faced the opened door and watched the secretary place the tray of tea and crackers on the Hokage's desk.

The secretary faced her and smiled, leaned closer to whisper into Naruko's ear, "Without the hat, you're very beautiful." The young blonde responded with a polite nod as the secretary left.

"She's fast," Naruko commented softly while pouring herself more tea.

"She's a helpful girl, that one. Efficient, quick, and polite, what else would you ask from a secretary?"

The miko agreed, tilting her cup to drink, "a big rack perhaps?" She inwardly smirked when the Hokage coughed up a storm of splutters and choking.

"E-excuse me? I'm surprised a Miko such as you would use vulgar words."

"You pick up things here and there when you travel as much as I have, right Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi chuckled a little, "yes you're definitely right…" the light period between them disappeared faster than it reappeared and the serious atmosphere returned. "I suppose there are a lot of things you want to ask me, right?"

"That you are, Hokage-sama. And I believe there are just as much things you want to ask me, I suggest we talk about the past some other time. Right now, it's a matter of you knowing what had happened to me growing up and business over the matter of where my shrine will be stationed."

Sarutobi released a breath he had held while she had replied, _she doesn't appear resentful nor unforgiving toward me…there may be hope yet_.

"Listen well, Hokage-sama, and hold questions toward the end. I hate explaining myself after the 2nd time." And then began the long life story of Naruko during her adoption to the Konohana mountain shrine. Her closest relatives, her first friend, the training she went through, everything, even the most painful moments that threatened her emotional barrier to leak.

After the long discussion, the Hokage felt like he had been listening to one of those audio tapes that came with some books or that drama CD his grandson had been listening to while reading a comic book.

The professor had been taught a history lesson and he was baffled, trying to believe everything he heard was real. Not just some story copied out of a fairy tale or a light novel.

He straightened himself on his chair; eager to confirm what he heard was not some lie or misinterpretation on his part.

"So you've been trained by demon slaying Miko, trained to fight supernatural beings and control demons or spirits at will?"

"Correct."

"You have come into contact with the Kyuubi no Youko, who had also ignored its tremendous pride to confide to a human, which is its own captor and jailor."

"That's right."

"You utilize Ki rather than Chakra."

"Yes."

The Hokage paged his secretary to bring in the third pot of his calming tea. He had not done this since he had to deal with the council's vote to kill/raise the child as the village trump card.

"I'm sorry, but this is just so much to take in. The truth of the attack, the fact that the all powerful Kyuubi had forgotten its own birth gender through a matter of near immortal life, your ability to manipulate the 4 elements and summon these familiars, Shikigami, to do your bidding; all of this information can make my mind run laps around logic." Sarutobi rubbed the temples of his head, trying to calm himself before he really has a heart attack—the shock he received from what he told her had only been warnings.

Naruko felt sorry for the old man, her heart ached whenever she saw the elderly in pain for her sake or her own fault. It reminded her too much of Wrinkled Goblin. She stood from her chair, stretched over the table, and slapped a talisman on his forehead. "This should help; I use this when ever I get hangovers."

Sarutobi's head slipped from his hands and crashed onto the table, too close to the ashtray for his pipe, "You drink?!"

"Yes I do, for ceremonial …" "phew…" "…And recreational purposes."

BANG!

Naruko leaned over the table and poked the elderly man, on the brink of a concussion and fainting, "repeatedly hitting your head on hard objects is unadvised; it's bad for your health."

Sarutobi moaned and lifted his aching head, "can we move on to business now?"

"I guess we should. Once the shrine is built and I have moved into my new home, we can talk there about everything I want to know." Naruko replied with formality in her posture.

"Very well then," the Hokage retrieved a map of the village with notes pointing at available plots of land for sale or rent, "Here is the map of the village, please point out which area you want."

Naruko nodded and pulled out a blank card used for writing talismans. She folded it into a small paper fox and wrote the characters for "Shrine" on its forehead. With her forefinger and middle finger, she made 9 slashes over its little paper body, muttering an incantation under her breath.

The Hokage stared in awe as the little fox rose to life and waltzing about Konoha's image, much to his ire. The golem let its paper tail drag along while it searched for something. At last, it leaped and ran for a particular plot of land, one that the Hokage found rather interesting.

"Can I call you Naruko-chan?"

"Sure, if you let me to address you as Grandpa Hokage?"

The Hokage nodded, "of course you can, it's just right because I used to take care of you when you were barely a year old."

"Ah, that explains the monkey with the leaf shaped fan on my baby blanket. Well, what is it gramps?" Naruko felt she could really trust him. That she wouldn't have any problems opening up to him.

"Well, I wanted to know what you just did and why there was the paper fox roaming around on the map." Sarutobi felt better, he could feel that Naruko was already accepting him.

Naruko smiled and pointed to the fox, "I invoked the spirit of the map's name to simulate the Ley lines that flow around the area."

Sarutobi gave an appreciative and intrigued sound, wordlessly indicating he wanted Naruko to explain.

Naruko smiled and face the map again, "Ley lines are the paths which the flow of the astral energies between earth and heaven are the strongest. This is why shrines are built in "strategic" points and not just anywhere," She circled the area around the little finder and faced Sarutobi again, "there are cases where shrines are used to contain areas of powerful, malevolent energies. This includes possessed demonic artifacts or places more often than not, haunted by the vengeful spirits of ghosts."

"Amazing, I had only believed before that these things were mere superstition. The October 10th incident opened my eyes to other entities, and now thanks to you I somehow understand this mysticism beyond ninjutsu."

"Your welcome, gramps. Now then, this area here is one of those Ley lines, I would like to build the shrine there," Naruko requested with a formal bow.

Sarutobi nodded, "This plot of land was supposed to be where the 4th would build his estate. Because of his abrupt passing, I believe the lot is up for sale. Consider me buying the land as my first donations to the Shrine."

Naruko bowed grateful for his offer, "I am unworthy of your kindness, Hokage-jii. Your offer is taken into consideration, therefore I will find some way to repay you."

"Think nothing of it," Sarutobi hugged the young girl, happy that she returned his show of affection, "I will go and meet with the council on this matter, if that is alright with you."

"In that case, I'll get reacquainted with Konoha while you deal with them," Naruko pulled out a small talisman and gave it to the Hokage, "Recite my name 3 times while holding this talisman outside a window and I'll be right over."

Naruko excused herself and left the office to meander around town.

* * *

The Hokage's secretary, Mai, entered the council room to announce the Hokage's arrival. After her brief appearance, the Hokage entered the room to address the council.

"Good day to you all," the Hokage said to them, "I apologize for summoning all of you even with your busy schedules."

The members consisted of his two old team members, Koharu and Homura, the six clan heads of the six dominant clans of Konoha: Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan, Chouza of the Akimichi clan, Shikaku of the Nara clan, and Shibi of the Aburame clan. The civilian representatives were avatars of the rich civilians, merchants, arm smiths, etc.

"So Hokage-sama, what's the issue?" The matriarch of the Inuzuka inquired.

The Hokage sat silently while collecting his thoughts for his opening speech on the issue, he looked up and started, "A traveling miko from the borders of wind and fire had arrived this morning, and proposed to construct a shrine on the hill near the clan districts."

"May we see her?"

"Right now she is touring Konoha, getting accommodated to her new surroundings. What would you like to ask her, Hiashi-sama?"

"We want to know more about her background before we recruit a wandering shrine maiden. Though I have hardly heard of such, does she have her reasons for having no designate shrine?"

The Hokage sighed and lit his pipe, "For now I would like to discuss her benefit to the village and what she brings, and I believe she reserves the right to tell more about herself than I do it."

Naruko had spent her time getting used to the area, searching for the good grocery stores, armories, and other necessary facilities. The way she traveled drew attention to herself of course: She did not walk around but rather sat on her turtle while looking around.

She sampled the food, felt the sights, and admired the culture of the people. Some stared, surprised at seeing a young woman in sacred robes riding a large turtle like a pack mule or a horse. There were occasional glares, probably from because she was an outsider or some of them recognized her. The feelings she held for all of them were nothing short of pure neutrality; she didn't know them, and they barely knew her. No problem.

Naruko arrived at the hilltop that her golem had pointed out, the location of her new shrine. She took her time to admire the scenery around her, like the old cherry blossoms lying on the ground around a few trees, that she had deducted were Sakura trees. In the middle stood one slightly larger tree, not a cherry tree but more like a strange combination of oak, bamboo, and pine trees. She figured that the abnormal growth had been due to the superb flow of astral energy within this specific Ley line.

Before she could investigate the area further, the tingling sensation of the talisman alerted her of the Hokage's need for her.

"Toshiyori, the old man is calling me. Stay here ok? I'll be back soon." Naruko hopped off of the turtle and pulled a talisman from her sleeve; she held it in the air, and demonstrated a minor bit of her power.

"Ye noble of the azure sky, I calleth upon thine honored name. Come forth and giveth unto my person the gift of flight. Shikigami trait seal: Wings!"

A phantasmal humanoid shape materialized above her in the shape of a young, dark-haired man wearing a long-nosed, red mask, tall geta, mountain monk attire, and a small triangular cap on his head. The most impressive feature were his large wings that folded upon his kneeling before Naruko.

Naruko touched his forehead and he burst into a brilliant shower of particles that rounded her and fazed into her back. Moments later, she arched back and wings spread out from behind her. She stood straight and admired her developed features, "I love these trait spells," she said to no one in particular before crouching low and leaping high into the sky, gliding towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

The council watched the Hokage wait patiently in front of the opened window, from where he started muttering a while holding a card-sized sheet of paper. They saw black feathers flutter slowly into the room and a short, red cloth leg step into the room.

They stood in awe and shock as they watched the figure pulled itself into the room, before them stood something they thought was only possible in myth. A young girl in shrine maiden clothing, with hair outshining the sun and eyes the envy of sapphire, her most striking features were the black feathered wings seen on ravens and the such, and the scars on her face…

A civilian recognized in an instant what it is that stood before him, and drew a pocketknife he kept to protect himself, "A demon! A demon has appeared!" The other civilian representatives started praying to whatever to keep them safe.

The shinobi in the room knew better and just faced their exasperated leader.

"Forgive her…flashy entrance, from our short time together I already knew she was the type to like this sort of thing," Sarutobi apologized, sighing in relief when the Shinobi sat back down.

"You are acquainted with that…that thing?! Hokage-sama, do not be fooled!"

"Oi you old hag, I am not "that thing", my name is Naruko. Remember it!" said the offended shrine maiden, offended at being addressed as a "thing." She snapped her delicate yet small hand, and the wings dispersed.

"Demon's are attacking Konoha! The god's have damned us all!"

The Hokage was about silence the screaming man with a hard right; regardless of his age or status as civilian representative A. Naruko beat him to it with a talisman to his face.

"Anyone else would like to scream like him?" She asked in a dangerous, sweet tone.

Hiashi felt the need to change the subject, before he too succumbed to the need to raise his hand toward the noisy ones; he had literally woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and did not want his day ruined any further.

"Now that she is present, may we begin our inquiry of our new Miko?" The Hokage silently thanked him for moving along the subject.

"Certainly."

"Miko-san, you said your name was Naruko, correct?" Hiashi asked her.

Naruko crossed her arms and stared down the table, being defiant but still respectful by not facing his eyes directly, "Yes ma'am, I am Naruko, 11-years-old and advocate shrine maiden of Konohana shrine."

Koharu grunted, letting the others know she wanted her turn at 20 questions, "Will you tell us why you've become a wandering shrine maiden?"

Naruko looked at the Hokage for support, he nodded slowly with sympathetic eyes. She knew he knew that she had to retell her tale of struggle to them, so she retrieved the diary from her robes. "Listen well, because I have no intentions of repeating myself."

Naruko took her time to breath, a chair given to her by Chouza because he had realized her body shifting right and left trying to overcome her anxiety. She thanked him and faced the whole council again, her frown deepening into when she saw the terrified and disgusted looks some of the civilian representatives sent her way.

She opened the diary in her hands and replayed the memories within the treasured manuscript. The Hokage had listened before, so he focused his attention at his kinsmen's reactions to the girl's biography.

As expected of his trusted Shinobi, faces empty with emotion but eyes revealing their true innermost feelings. Tsume and Inoichi felt their insides twist from sympathy and respect for the girl. Tsume because she understood how a child looked up to their mother, blood or foster. Inoichi sat in somber awe, silently cheering on this girl that seemed no younger than his own daughter, and the blonde hair did nothing to stop images of Ino being in Naruko's situation from assaulting his mind. Hiashi was not spared of thinking of his own daughters; in how they had been affected by their mother's passing as of late.

Chouza and Shikaku could neither sympathize nor completely understand the feelings of a young girl loosing the only family she had, because they both had boys that knew better, but they were not persuaded to ignore her. They gave out their support in a silent manner.

Koharu and Homura said nothing, they were perfect examples of rocks: still and near life less. Shibi too, because of his rigid formality and dark circular shades, no one could tell how he was thinking or reacting. Only a few of the civilian council could understand the girl, the rest too trapped in their delusions of pandemonium.

"After I had fulfilled my duties to the people of a small village, I had continued to the path to this village. Konoha was my only hope at establishing what was left of a life I wanted to live. I wished for adventure, travel, action in my life but not like this…" Naruko held her head down a moment, silently thanking the council for their respect for her solemn moment…_except those whimpering fools in the far corner, looks like they want to say something_, "you wish to say something, respected members of the civilian parliament?"

Heads turned when 3-of-5 civilian representatives rose up and poised accusatory fingers and worn out talismans at her face, clearly saying they did not accept her in the slightest. "Filthy bitch! We won't be fooled by your "sad tale" as you call it! You yourself said it, you have power over creatures beyond Shinobi strength!" The old man's eyes narrowed further; giving him the impression of several folds of flesh with a drooping scar he called a mouth.

_And he's foaming like a rabid dog, jeez…_Naruko thought in disgust.

"We have discussed your true ambition, it is to usurp the shinobi rule in Konoha is it not?! You trick us with somber stories, lulling us into a sense of pity before unleashing your demonic horde right under our noses and crushing us within! Whilst laughing in a sea of fire and defecating in our corpses!"

"We cannot be tricked by your witchery, wench! Fox bitch!"

"Seducing monster!"

"Vile murderer of thousands!"

A loud bang halted the three ranting crones by the ruling elder on the table: The Hokage. His face was contorted in repressed anger, "Enough!" he shouted with the force of a storm, effectively silencing—if not terrifying—the noisy bags of wrinkles.

"You three are being inexcusably rude toward our guest, further more you are accusing her of baseless lies! I would love to…" his scolding was cut short by the chime-like giggles of the girl beside him. The shinobi in the room stared at her body wracked with uncontrolled laughter.

She tried to regain her breath, tapping her grandpa figure on the shoulder signaling it was fine. She faced master Hyuuga, trying and failing to control her mad fit of giggles and derisive laughter toward the fools in the council room.

"Hyuuga-sama…" Naruko breathed, "Is paranoia an epidemic within the civilian walls of Konoha?"

Hiashi smirked at her wise jut, even if it did hit a bit close to home, "well spoken, young miko. For one who serves under the spirits of nature and the gods, your tongue is sharper than any blade."

Naruko inclined to thank his compliment and faced the three across the table, her visage bathe in mischief. "Your claims of my strength are remarkable, old fools! But explain to me, if I am as strong and malicious as you say, why does Konoha continue to stand?"

The shinobi waited for her to continue, "You say that I am the so called "fox wench", the lord Kyuubi capable of tearing down this grand village of yours…why are the walls in tact? And the people, a picturesque of calm life within a town of ninja? Why are all of you still alive? While I had taken the opportunity to stroll about town, I could have laid upon thousands upon thousands of summoning talismans and unleashed your so-called apocalypse?"

They pondered a bit; the other two who had not joined their tirade of stupidity refused to partake in their foolishness and simply watched them fumble for an answer. They watched amused at their bits and pieces of a complete answer.

"The Hokage was on to you!"/ "The ANBU were hovering about you!" / "The sheer aura our town procures forces your frail body to shiver in hesitation!"

She laughed again at their terribly contradicting answers. The shinobi wondered what she meant, the first to catch on were Shikaku, Shibi, and the Hokage. They laughed followed by the other members of the council.

"Ah! You have too much faith in your shinobi, and then you contradict what you accused me of then. If I were so strong, I could have simply killed them should they attempt to stop me, or I could have masked my presence and gone about my evil scheme of this towns destruction. Or seduce you all into believing I am innocent and trap you all in eternal illusions, per say the specialty of Kitsune? What say you, foolish old men and woman?"

And there she did it. She had done something the Hokage and the others wanted to try so much: tongue-tie 3/4ths of the civilian council in an elaborate game of wits.

The Shinobi, ex-shinobi, and two-remaining civilian council applauded her, returned with a gracious bow. "Well done my dear!" Sarutobi congratulated, "a gifted mind eh?"

"Nay, my Hokage," she replied, reverting to her regular speech, "I've been taught well by my miko family in the ethics of minor politics and trickery through the power of words."

"Kotodama?"

"That's right. Well now that they've shut up, I suggest we get down to business on that lil' plot of land over yonder." Naruko clapped her hands, cheerfully smiling to those on her side.

The parents in the room were amazed again, but not by her speech, but how she bounced between emotions so well. Like an actor, one would say. She was cool and levelheaded, and then she became somber (explained quite well by her tale), then a calculating, sly girl, and finally a ball of sunshine. It was impressive, yet suspicious.

"I feel that getting to know you better will come with your stay here, Naruko-chan," Sarutobi spoke merrily, "but the council would also like to learn of your skill and exploits before arriving."

Naruko scratched her head and shrugged, "I don't mind but I thought I had explained it already. As my duty as a miko, I govern the shrine that will be built mostly because there are no presiding priests. I can hold small festivals at the shrine, to honor the gods. Perform ceremonial dances for these festivals, perform divination upon request, and act as a medium for a spare amount of time."

They nodded and told her to continue, she paused from listing off her abilities to take a breath of air. "For my role as a trained war-maiden: I am skilled with a blade, able to control four elements of nature's pentagram, a skilled, but not master, of forming seals. And I am the master of a small legion of Shikigami, willing to do anything at my beck and call."

"And your prisoner?" Hiashi asked…oh dear Hyuuga's have a foot-in-mouth problem don't they?

Naruko pretended to be offended and frowned playfully at them, "how rude, had I not explained the partial truth to the attack? T'was a misunderstanding I say!"

Hiashi smirked a little and raised his hand to halt her from berating the master of the Hyuuga house, "forgive me for my indignation, Naruko-san. Shall I rephrase? What of your tenant?"

Naruko looked serious this time, it looked like she would answer. "Let the fools leave first, and the bugs exit the room. I must say this to those whom I believe I can trust." The idiots left the room and everyone else sealed the windows and door.

Naruko pulled out a blood red talisman from her robes and glared at all of them, "With this talisman I can summon her from within me into this realm," she spoke with restrained volume, "but each time I do I risk draining every ounce of strength within me. I must give 80 of my total strength to summon 2/8ths of her power. So the price I pay is my lifespan, should I use her constantly I would never live to see past 16."

They gulped, so she could summon their calamity at will but at the price for maximum vulnerability…intriguing, amazing, and dare I, absolutely impressive and absolutely terrifying.

"Let them back in, I want this finished," she yawned and stretched, giving the blonde shinobi in the room enough time to examine her. _11-years-old, and she has developed that much, Ino's got quite the competition._

* * *

"And the votes are in," the Hokage read off the roster, "topic of Naruko being anointed the first Konoha shrine maiden are… 9 yea and 5 nay. Civilian council, explain."

Before the ranting bunch of wrinkles could say anything, the head of the blacksmith's union, and the trade and marketing's supervisor stood together to address the issue. "Her abilities astonish us, but we have yet to see these true. We have one request to test her ability: we have seen your display of flying with wings, things shinobi can obviously not do. But we want to see you, Naruko-san, in action as you slay demons."

"We want you to hold your honor and kill yourself before us!"

The merchant lord stared at the whining, stout-like-a-stump man beside him. "Oh shut up will you?" He turned back to Naruko, "We believe a bunch of mischievous imps are messing with our wares. Please dispel them as we watch, that is your test to gain our vote."

Naruko looked at the Hokage and deadpanned, "do I have to?"

The Hokage chuckled, "yes my dear. Council rules state that if 5 disapprove, then the vote is null. Please at least the blacksmith and merchant, and your set."

Naruko sighed in defeat, "Fine follow me."

Naruko walked calmly toward the haunted warehouse to check this anomaly she had been assigned to, two jounin and a chuunin stood behind her.

"Naruko-san, will you be fine?" The one with the scar questioned her; he had introduced himself as Umino Iruka moments ago, a teacher at the academy.

"Of course I am, this is my job." Naruko entered the warehouse and saw the items flying about the room.

The black haired jounin, Yuuhi Kurenai, smiled to her companion, Hatake Kakashi, "I hear Miko's perform rituals to call out vagrant souls. Won't this be a treat?"

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff…"

Kurenai smiled, "well I am. Now you know a bit more about me, don't you? Oh she's starting."

Naruko stood in the middle of the room and circled around, just to get a good view of everything. She drew her blade and planted it firmly in front of her, and then she filled her lungs to full capacity, preparing to call out the spirits.

"She'll probably use the power of her words (Kotodama) to order the spirits out, this is so exhilarating!" Kurenai's giddy nature had Kakashi forming a drop of sweat from the top of his head.

"You're scaring me now…"

"Shh!" she interrupted, "here she goes…" Kurenai and the other two men leaned forward when she stopped inhaling.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" The three adults fell forward from the terribly loud potty mouth of the short little miko girl.

"That was…unexpected…" Kakashi noted whilst Iruka sat in a daze, having met a match to his own booming voice. Kurenai looked hurt that there was no ritual at all.

It didn't take long for a wisp of black smoke to trail around the air and converge before the miko.

"Oh my," a woman's voice drawled, "such a dirty mouth for such a little one." The swirled faster and materialized into the form of a gloomy woman in mourning attire.

"What the hell are you doing messing with the living? Explain your reason for being bound to this earth this instant!"

The gloomy girl shivered from strange delight, "quite forceful! I like that…" Naruko shivered herself, _oh great…I'm dealing with one of __**these**__ types…_

"Well you see, blondie, I was killed here and have yet to find my body."

"How'd you die?"

"You will listen to this ghost's tragic tale?" Naruko gave her the 'like I have a choice' look before she continued, "it was a day before my wedding day when I was snacking on a stump that was here before the warehouse was built. I ate my dango delightfully when suddenly; I saw my husband-to-be hugging another woman on a bridge. Within my sight too! I choked and died, thereafter. He had such audacity to arrange a flashy funeral for me, covered with lies upon lies!" The ghost sobbed, Kurenai looked angry, Iruka felt sorry for her, and Kakashi looked at the miko. She looked miffed.

"That's it? You died from a snack?"

"Shock, my dear!" The ghost corrected, "shock at his cheating ways!"

"Haven't you ever thought that might have been his sister or something?"

Silence hung in the room while she pondered, "You know your right," she answered. The ground shook as four people flipped from the stupidity of the situation.

Naruko glared at the ghost, who hugged her and threw her around in joy, "Thank you, little one! I have been freed from my misplaced grudge! I will now fly into heaven, give my husband thanks for the wedding."

_She never explained what she was doing here…_Naruko thought.

"Fare thee well, my sunshine miko! I thank you again for your aid!"

"Just get out of here!"

And with that, the items left floating by the poltergeist floated harmlessly down to the floor.

"Now that's done, let's head back. You all saw what happened right?"

Her three escorts nodded dumbly, "well let's go then. I'd like to get started on the shrine construction."

* * *

The deed to the land had been finished, Naruko had been given her shrine budget by the Hokage, and the Hokage himself had a ball listening to the reports of Naruko's escorts.

Her citizenship had been filed and she was ready to work on the shrine construction. Earlier, the Hokage asked her if she needed help, she declined and said she would be fine.

Naruko stood beside Toshiyori, admiring the land again and retrieving her gohei. She walked toward the middle, near the odd flora at the center, and raised her staff.

"Time to purify this baby," Naruko started chanting a prayer for the god of the land, requesting that she build a shrine for the god, Inari, and the god him/herself. The Gohei swung back and forth while she prayed.

Moments later, fragments of light rose into the sky and the odd growth receded. It was a sign that she had access to the land now, because the growth had been removed, the land around her expanded into a miniature field surrounded by trees.

"Next up, to summon my workers." Naruko pulled out several human shaped paper talismans with her name written on it.

"Shikigami seal: Doppelgangers!" she threw the dolls into the air; they burst into smoke and transformed into replicas of herself.

"Now that we are in order," she faced all of them, "attention!" she called with drill sergeant like volume. She walked in front of them and gave them their orders, "Ladies, we are now faced with the construction of two things! A house and a shrine, the house will be built closer to the woods, natural with all the needed commodities."

"Question ma'am!" The clone spoke, she turned to her and nodded, "does that include plumbing ma'am?"

"Of course!" The clone moaned and was promptly whacked by the original, Naruko tapped the gohei dangerously while hovering over her double, "any objections, clone?"

"Sir no sir!"

"Good!" She faced them all, "these are the plans for the house. You, you, and you start with the frame. The other three of you, ready the supplies. This third group of three start carving stone statues of the guardian foxes, you hear me?"

They all nodded and started their work, the next platoon walked forward and saluted, "this group will assist in shrine construction, plumbing, and other necessities to make me a comfortable home."

They walked off, groaning a bit but dashed off when Naruko cleared her throat. "This last group will get some groceries and run errands for other clones, for now you are all standby until orders are given out."

They walked off, splitting up to assist the others.

Naruko sat on Toshiyori's back to admire the work they were doing, when she felt two visitors already walking up the stone steps. "At least I won't be called lazy…let's go greet them, Toshiyori."

* * *

And I am finished with this chapter. Almost lost to writer's block again, thanks to all my readers for their criteria and helpful advice. As well as their shared feelings for my prior chapter…didn't know I could get people to cry a little he he.

First of, I would like to say how impressed I am by my stories strength, 11 reviews in only 2 chapters…and a span of two weeks, that's an accomplishment for a noob such as I.

Time to address some things the readers left in the comments…

Aline1…you are right, this story is quite original. I checked myself. I was like…wow…but it's not totally original. This is actually a combination of two concepts I was going to go with. The original story, Sightless Hybrid (formerly written but disappeared due to a forum failure), had Naruko being a blind swordswoman, the Uzumaki being a clan of wandering samurai. They were only annexed into Konoha because of Naruko's parents getting hitched. Another concept was Naruto (yes male) and the ability of utilizing summons through Onmyoudo. I said to myself "Well hey, why not put those two together?" and viola, Naruko the combat shrine maiden.

To my readers, and Aline1…beware because I will include some canon stuff, I think I said this before, with only my own form of diversion. But not so much to ruin the flow…if I do, please slap me.

jem1711…The chapter's main point was to give it the feel of reading diary entries, up to the point of the subsequent (and sad) fall of Konohana shrine. But I have taken consideration into adding more dialogue, to give it the feel of reading manga…if you can picture it like that that would be awesome.

ksune… he he yeah, yuri moment between adoptive sisters… women in the audience don't harm me! I thought it was quite romantic, so please spare me! But I'm not done here…there is one more girl that will have this moment (yeah, death is imminent. I associate kisses with death, it's a lot more touching that way, don'tcha think so?)

I was supposed to add an omake, and for those who recognize it, laugh or not…doesn't matter. I had to put this at least…

Omake: violated lady warrior

Sometime before her acceptance into Konoha, Naruko had been offered a job to exterminate some rogue demons attacking travelers on Kubikiri pass.

And here she stood before the culprit, a hideous beast that could only be matched by the foulest looking excrement known to defecators everywhere.

"Foolish girl, dare you attack me on your lonesome? I will rend your flesh and defile your corpse!" It cackled while Naruko just raised her brow.

"Tis you are the fool, vile fugly thing!" Naruko pulled out three talismans and rose into the air while summoning her aid…then she said it, and things had gone straight to hell.

"Come to me dark warriors, battle awaits us!" A Kitsune, Oni, and Tengu appeared around her equipped with their favored weapon.

The oni walked up and tapped her on the shoulder, Naruko looked back with a look that said 'what is it?' and followed where he was pointing.

Off to the side, a woman with long platinum hair and gold, eccentric armor, was tapping her greaves on the ground with her arms crossed. She looked really angry.

"Can I help you?"

The lady walked forward and bopped her over the head with her shiny sword, "don't copy my phrases!"

"Len—"

The end.

To my readers, if you get it, then you know what's also been keeping me from writing…that's right blame the almighty squeenix ha ha ha.

I do not own the hinted franchise, nor the company itself…though I do love their games!


	4. Friends

- Friends -

Naruko leaned on Toshiyori's shell, cupping her ear to listen to the footsteps of her visitors marching up the path.

"From the sound of it…" She pondered, "just two people are approaching…"

Toshiyori halted his crawl before the path where they could see a man and a young woman approach them.

Naruko hopped off Toshiyori again and dusted herself, to make sure she looked presentable.

"Good day to you two," Naruko greeted with a low bow, "what can I do for you?"

The old man and the young girl returned the greeting with lower bows, held a bit longer. "Good afternoon, miko-san, my name is Ichiraku Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame. We moved here from a small city with hopes to start a new business, a ramen stand to be exact."

"Judging from your introduction, you would like me to perform a blessing for your newly opened stand, correct?" Naruko quirked her head to the side, a little interested but a little bored at the same time.

Ayame clasped her hands together, "It would mean so much to us. When we heard a miko had moved into town, we wanted to start business with some good wishes…will you do it?"

Naruko thought for a while, mostly on the matters for compensation, "Very well, I'll do it. I would prefer there be a reward, but I'll perform the blessing without any fee. Think of it as a grand opening discount from the Konoha shrine."

Teuchi and Ayame smiled with glee, "words can't express how happy we are, please come with us, miko-san."

Teuchi and Ayame started their walk down, Naruko turned to Toshiyori, "set up a gate while I'm away, alright?"

After they had left, Toshiyori shifted forms to a healthy looking old man with a long graying beard in green robes. He stretched his back a bit, glad that though he was 2000 years old, he was still in his prime, "good, let's begin then."

Toshiyori summoned a shell-shaped shield and planted it on the ground between the trees, "Shikigami Turtle seal: Pride of the Gatekeeper!" The shell expanded and flattened out into the shape of a green rock wall with "eyes" and hands, jutting out to hold unto the trees for support.

* * *

A small corner shop in the recreational district of Konoha, the newly established Ichiraku Ramen had that pervading, relaxing atmosphere. Something that appealed to Naruko more than those fancy restaurants that most of the people went to.

Ichiraku ramen appealed to her in the sense that it was simple, that anyone was welcome. No need for fancy clothes, even simple casuals or maybe messed up clothing was accepted. Guests had to just remember to regularly bathed, and avoid coming to the shop nude, in consideration of others.

"I like your establishment, it's homely and calm. Not stuffy like those bigger places, not crowded like those beef bowl houses, and not too lazy like the dessert stores. I love it!" Naruko's praise was certainly welcomed by the Ichiraku father and daughter.

"Thanks, I was specific about the type of place it would be, do I need to fetch anything you may need, miko-san?" Teuchi inquired thoughtfully.

Naruko grinned their way, "Naruko is fine. As for things I need, I've got everything. Just make sure no one interrupts me because this process is a little tiring."

"It takes that much spiritual energy?"

Naruko stood on tiptoe before tapping Ayame's shoulder, "you're well informed. Well it's not that but I'm maintaining roughly 12 or so duplicates building a shrine; Meaning two-to-three of them are performing a "shrine approval" ritual, while the rest are using some of the Ki I am remotely transferring to enhance their physical strength."

Naruko opened her eyes after her explanation; _I knew I'd lose her_… Naruko thought with disappointment until Ayame tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm, I don't know if it's a good suggestion but…" Ayame fidgeted where she stood until she looked at the shorter girl beside her, "If you reduce output from clones that are either stand-by or don't require as much, maybe you can store some of it. And the Ki they are infused with are in proper circulation correct?"

Naruko nodded dumbly, her mind processing what she was saying, "then I suggest you release the hold. I read once that Ley lines, astral paths to be exact, increase certain flows of energy. Thus, you don't need to send them Ki anymore as the astral path allows them the correct amount you'd normally send when it is not present…I'm not wrong am I?"

Naruko looked away from Ayame's figure and squinted in deep thought, "By the gods, you are right!" She hugged Ayame's waist, seeing that is was the only part that her shoulders reached up to, and closed her eyes in concentration. She felt somewhat revitalized after cutting off the flow of Ki swimming back and forth in the air.

"Amazing…" Naruko thanked the older girl, curious about how she knew.

Teuchi huffed with pride, his chest inflating, "Ayame here is a fanatic of mysticism. She talked a lot with her friends concerning the mysteries of this divination stuff. She's quite the brain, eh?"

Ayame slapped her dad in embarrassment, giving Naruko a slight feeling of nostalgia. "Indeed, well shall we start? Ichiraku-san I still need you to halt any would be disturbances because I need to concentrate. Ayame, I also need you to hold my sword for me, please."

Naruko stepped forward, spectators forming around the area to watch their new Miko perform a blessing ritual. She threw her hands to the side, fans flew out of her sleeves, which she caught with ease, opening them and beginning her dance.

Her high-pitched voice smoothed out while she sang out the song accompanied by a step and wave of the fans. Naruko's trance like motions mesmerized the onlookers, had them rooted to their posts in awe of the grace and focus she gave each swish of her fan, lyric of her song, or the dance itself.

The children smiled in silent awe when they noticed blue wisps rise from the ground and dance with her, sparkling in daylight like droplets of a blue sun. They watched her facial features, eyes glazed with deep focus with her hair rising and falling in gentle rhythm.

At last, her song held the last note in her throat, as if translating a shrill screech into a smooth, low melody. She ended her performance with one knee bent, leaning forward with her arms spread out on either side. She closed the fans quickly and tapped the closed frames above her. The conclusion came about as a bright flash of light that rose into the sky as a stream of blue lights, a sign that the good intentions of the Ichiraku family were accepted by heaven.

Naruko exhaled slowly and stood, "The ritual has been concluded. Your business shall prosper so long as you do not sallow the gods kindness and acceptance of you."

The spectators dispersed, talking about the exciting performance they saw. Some wondered if it was some kind of display of chakra, or if special effects were needed.

Teuchi and Ayame bowed in deep gratitude for the miko's kindness, "thank you so much. Let us repay you with the first ramen bowl of our service to Konoha."

Naruko smiled, "Your welcome, now let's eat."

* * *

It was astounding.

She had ramen before, but not as good as the one Teuchi had cooked. She leapt from her chair in glee, exclaiming how a simple bowl of pork broth, pig meat, flour noodles, egg, and vegetables, could be exquisite.

Teuchi took great pride in his cooking, he explained that he added feeling into his "works of culinary art", that he made it a goal to see those expressions of joy that she had just demonstrated after a few bites.

What had amazed father and daughter the most was Naruko's appetite.

Right now she was happily gorging down on her third bowl for the day. Ayame felt she needed to act now, "Be careful how you eat, Naruko-chan. Too much and you'll get fat."

Naruko set down the now empty bowl and wiped her mouth clean. She drank a glass of water before commenting on Ayame's warning, "There's no need to worry. My adoptive family had told me that I had the biggest appetite in the shrine, second to Kotori-nee."

"Thank you for the early dinner," Naruko slid off the stool and gave a slight nod to emphasize her appreciation, " I promise to be a regular customer from now on, have a good night."

* * *

Naruko's humble stroll back to the shrine had little impact on most of the townspeople. Little kids ran up to her to say hi every now and then, of course the occasional teen dared to follow her with their eyes. Either mesmerized or bound by sheer curiosity of not only her attire, but also her role in the Konoha community.

Not to say her return was uneventful, she had a chance encounter with some of the students from the academy making their way home. She noticed a couple of girls flocking towards a mysterious, sulking, black-haired pretty boy who glared in their direction now and then, something Naruko found utterly useless as that was what looked to be the attracting point of this guy.

Two girls at the front started arguing about who he might have been glaring at, was it the pink haired girl with the wide forehead? Or maybe it's the bossy looking blonde one? Our miko found it rather idiotic when the other groupies of this boy started fighting one another over whom it could have been. How did she know so much? She had the pleasure of walking past them.

They chose to ignore her, much to her joy, and continued their drooling festivity. Naruko came across a few girls who had not been part of the "fan-girl brigade" as Naruko called it.

She rounded the corner toward the clan district, unaware of the little patch of dark hair colliding with her equally small frame. Naruko staggered a bit before reorganizing herself, she turned to the source of the thud and squeak to find the person she knocked into.

Her short indigo hair accented her moonlight hue skin, her clothing gave Naruko the impression she was reserved, and possibly timid from the baggy jacket and knee-length pants. She knew for a fact that this person was human; otherwise Naruko would have thought her as a life-sized mannequin animated by prolonged existence.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't seen you there, are you alright?" Naruko reached out to help the girl up, she looked up then back down while accepting the hand.

"Thank you," the girl whispered while keeping her head down, "I should be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl analyzed the person in front of her, "by chance, are you new here?"

Naruko brightened up, "I am, my name is Naruko and I'm the new resident of that hill over there."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, a pleasure to meet you," Hinata replied with practiced etiquette common among the Hyuuga.

"The pleasure is all mine," Naruko came up with a brilliant idea; _kill two birds with one stone right?_ She thought. " Hinata-san, can I ask you to accompany me back to the shrine?"

Hinata was surprised by the request Naruko presented to her, she understood the situation as the miko being unfamiliar with the village yet, "Naruko-san, may I consult my father first?"

"If that provides me with company, then by all means." Naruko and Hinata walked together toward the Hyuuga compound, talking about small things on their way.

"Can I ask a few things, Naruko-san?"

"Sure, but drop the formalities, Naruko is fine."

"Alright, Naruko. Umm," Hinata thought for a moment, "where are you from?"

"The shrine on Konohana Mountain, from the small village of Mizore," Naruko answered, a little hint of sadness in her voice, something that was not lost on Hinata.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruko shook her head to rid her mind of sad thoughts, "It's nothing. Anything else you want to know?"

Hinata looked forward and spotted the mansion gate drawing closer, "I might need to wait. We're here."

* * *

The two gate guards found the young lady and a blonde girl, presumably her friend, walking toward them.

"Welcome home, Lady Hinata, is she a friend of yours?"

Hinata nodded, "This is Naruko, my new friend. May she come in?"

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged, "She may, but she has to leave her sword with us."

Naruko stopped Hinata's objection, "that's quite alright Hinata," she de-armed herself, giving the sword to the guard, "please handle it with care."

Naruko wasn't totally impressed by the spacious walls of the Hyuuga household; she had been to places equally large during her travels. She noticed that many of the Hyuuga were different in their stance within the home.

Some that had green symbols on their foreheads, walked with their head bowed. Emotions such as hate, contempt, and subservience swirled about them. Others walked with such esteem, so much it intoxicated and effectively irritated Naruko, the air of arrogance around them was annoying without doubt.

_Any higher, and their chins would touch the ceiling_, Naruko commented.

Naruko and Hinata stopped in front of the door to her father's study, "Father, I have arrived."

"Come in." The deep authoritive voice emanated from behind the paper screen.

The sliding door opened to the sight of Hiashi working on a few documents, it looked as though he had not looked up at all.

"Father, I brought a guest with me," Hinata announced in a voice so subdued, it was unknown if she were speaking at all.

At least it drew Hiashi's attention from the papers on his desk, his cold demeanor slightly softened when he realized who the guest was, "I see you have met the new village miko," he turned from his daughter to Naruko, acknowledging her presence in the room, "it is good to see you again, Naruko-san."

"Likewise, Hiashi-sama."

The man turned back to his daughter, "what is your business here, Hinata?"

Naruko willed herself not to openly frown when she felt her host wince at her father's order, "If I may I wish to escort Naruko-san back to her shrine, Father."

"Granted," he said quickly, "take this time to assist her in familiarizing herself with Konoha."

"Yes father."

* * *

"Back to our questions Hinata, what else did you want to ask me?" Naruko returned to her cheeky demeanor when they had gotten out of the Hyuuga guards immediate line of sight.

Hinata looked to the sky for her questions, "Oh that's right. How old are you, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko grinned cheekily, "11-years-old, you're the same age I take it?" Hinata nodded to show she was right.

"Did you travel alone?"

Naruko shook her head, "Nope, I arrived with my turtle, Toshiyori."

"How come you didn't mention your parents?" Hinata felt that it was wrong for her to ask but she asked anyway.

"I don't have any, I'm an orphan," Naruko's nonchalant reply shocked Hinata a bit, prompting her to apologize. Naruko pouted again, "You have to stop apologizing all the time, for now I'll let it slide because it's a natural response."

"I'll try," Hinata blushed a little, beginning to enjoy being around the more open Naruko, "but aren't you sad about being alone?"

Naruko turned back to the road, "Not in the slightest. But hey I'll tell you a few things about myself, if you tell me more about yourself, deal?" Hinata agreed to their trade of personal information.

"Well Hinata-chan, you know what Miko do from books right?" Naruko looked at her new friend.

"Umm," Hinata tapped her chin, "Miko assist priests of local shrines to perform ceremonies and take care of the shrine. When there aren't priests, they are the authoritive figures in that particular shrine." Naruko nodded and asked her 'what else?'

"In the old times, Miko were believed to be the hand maidens of the gods and goddesses, they acted as care takers and messengers for the people of the gods. Umm, oh! And from the comics I read, they are girls with amazing spiritual energy, capable of driving off evil spirits."

"Excellent! All right, how much do you believe of that is true?" Naruko looked excited, Hinata noticed it right away and decided to ask her.

"Most of it, and I believe being able to drive off evil is also true I guess," Hinata answered, a bit unsure.

"Well I can do most of that, and a little bit more. I'll show you when we climb up these steps," Naruko pointed at the newly built stone stairwell traveling up the hills curve.

They marched up the stairs together. Hinata noticed some other shrine maidens continuing the stone stairs, who looked surprisingly like her companion. "Are all of the Konohana shrine maidens blonde?"

Naruko looked confused for a moment before realization hit her, "You'll find out soon enough."

The peak of the hill, and they passed underneath the newly built Torii gate. The field around them entrance Hinata, trapped in the beauty of a shrine in the making: the gate was beautiful enough, not too bright but the red was a calming yet forceful color. The shrine in the process of having the roof finished, and there appeared to be a house being built behind it.

Several of the similar looking blondes ran about fulfilling their duties, some of them with armbands shouted orders and reprimanded the lazy ones. Most of them were focused as a circle chanting around the construction.

An elderly man sat on a stump in deep meditation, his unheard breaths mingling with the mild breeze. It would have been more convincing, and admirable, if it weren't for the comical bubble growing and shrinking with every silent breathe.

"Yo Toshi, wake up!" Naruko shouted into the man's ear, effectively throwing him off his stump.

"Oh! Milady, your back," he noticed Hinata fidgeting behind her, "ah we have a guest! A pleasure to meet you, my name is Toshiyori." The elder man bowed to the girl, likewise she returned with her own awkward bow.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Naruko's friend."

"Toshi, please go make us some tea," Naruko beckoned a few of her look-alikes to bring over a makeshift table for them: plywood and a large flat rock.

"As you will milady, but please," he sighed, "next time, do wake me in a gentler manner."

Naruko giggled and bobbed her head, "Sure I will."

"Naruko-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he your butler?"

"No, he's my turtle, Toshiyori."

Hinata was taken back by her answer, she was estranged by how she addressed the elderly man serving her, and Naruko sighed when she noticed.

"I told you I'd show you what else I'm capable of, right? Well watch and be amazed…" Naruko stood a bit far from their table, "I will show you the power of Onmyoudo!"

She drew talismans from her sleeves, crossed her arms and began her incantation. A glowing blue glyph appeared beneath her feet as her voice echoed with some power, "Shikigami of flashing twilight, come forth and bask in thy glory of thine master! Shikigami summon: Ginzenko!"

The one talisman glowed in her hand, and the glow burst into a flurry of lights before converging in front of Naruko. The particles began to take the shape of a four-legged animal, maybe a large dog or a wolf. Hinata gasped when the light dissipated and turned into a silver colored fox, a patch of white fur around its neck like a collar.

"I'm not done yet, Hinata-chan! Noble of the azure sky, spread wings and prove thine worth to me. Shikigami summon: Takamaru!"

The other talisman flashed as well, the particles of light shooting up into the sky. The glowing form of a large hawk swooped down and landed beside the silver fox.

The fox frightened Hinata, because it wasn't as small as the ones she had grown accustomed to. The fox and hawk were the size of large dogs, like those from the Inuzuka compound.

The fox snickered from her reaction, "Don't be scared, I won't bite…as long as you don't mess with me or Naruko here, then we're peachy" it spoke in an androgynous tone.

Hinata was beyond astonished, "Speechless eh? Typical of a human. In the presence of anything with the semblance of an animal that can talk, they freak out." The manlier, yet snider, voice came from the large hawk.

Naruko stopped giggling and suggested that both Shikigami take their humanoid forms. They agreed and glowed again. Hinata watched the silver fox stand on its hind legs and the glowing shape becoming more human.

The fox turned into tall woman, with a voluptuous frame and long silver hair. Her eyes had a seductive look to it; its jade pupil drew you in for some reason. Atop her head sat a pair of silver-white-tipped fox ears, a similar pattern for her tail. She wore a steel blue battle robe, a pair of short-swords tied behind her waste.

The hawk was different, he wore something similar to a tengu she had seen on a children's book. She identified it as so from his footwear (large-toothed geta) and the red, long-nosed mask he lowered and replaced with a pair of glasses. His face gave people the impression of some intelligent man, maybe a strategist because of that war fan he was holding.

"You called us here to impress your new friend? Master, certainly you know better," Takamaru, the hawk Tengu chastised Naruko for her need to show off a little.

"Actually, I wanted to meet this friend of hers," Ginzenko bent down to address the shorter girl, "Hi there."

"Uh…hi…." Hinata answered, a bit wary of the two summoned creatures.

"This is only a bit of what I can do," Naruko hinted, "I want to show you more but that'll have to wait."

Naruko, Hinata, and the Shikigami sat down together for some tea to pass the time until Hinata had to go home.

"I'll walk you to the bottom, it would be impolite of me not to," Naruko's eyes narrowed before she continued, "that, and I must attend to a client waiting for me."

"Client?" Hinata shrugged it off, _maybe it's part of Naruko's job_, she thought.

* * *

Naruko waved Hinata goodbye and turned to the other direction, where a few of the civilian council members along with their bodyguards stopped a few steps away from Naruko.

"Good evening to you, Naruko-san." The trades supervisor bowed, "These three fools are not satisfied with your work dispelling the haunting ghost. So they have a request for you," The supervisor stepped back for the other three to walk up.

In the background, a few of their bodyguards stood chatting amongst themselves.

"It takes a demon to hunt another, huh?" One of the bodyguards sneered.

"She's alone, maybe we can take her out now?" The rattier looking one suggested, until he felt the cold touch of sharpened steel tapping his neck.

"I wouldn't dare, trash." Naruko's Shikigami held down the bodyguards of the opposing three, just to keep her safe. The unfavorable three reeled back in terror, glancing her way with faces expecting an explanation.

"A precaution I must take, anyway what do you three want?" Naruko shifted to her other leg, clearly annoyed by their appearance.

"We have a job for you: there have been nightly attacks in one of the nearby settlements outside of Konoha's walls. The situation started as a simple missing person case, but bodies have been turning up nearby. We would like you and an accompanying chuunin to investigate it."

"I don't hunt for free you know…"

"1,000 ryo for a successful job." The old man interjected to stop her from ranting any further.

Naruko sighed and muttered "lousy penny-pinchers" under her breath, "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

As she had asked, one of the bodyguards produced a map to the small village of Dokun. The sound of the scoffing councilmen signaled their irritation at not being sent off properly, Naruko rolled her eyes and chose to ignore them.

* * *

During her ascent up the stairs, she noticed a small shadow run down the woods. She paid no attention mostly because it had not felt threatening at all.

The shrine acceptance ritual had been completed during her chat with the civilians, but the shrine itself and the house behind it were still under the process of finishing touches.

Her clones that were chanting a moment ago had switched tasks to cooking for their master, assisting with the needed decors in the shrine and the house, and a whole bunch had received permission from the Hokage to install plumbing in the hill.

- Flashback -

It was a strange sight for non-shinobi working at the Hokage tower to see multiple, blonde haired shrine maidens line up outside the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi ushered them all in and asked what Naruko needed, and if the real one was amongst them.

"Hokage-jii, we need a deed allowing us to install plumbing on that hill"

Sarutobi agreed and produced the needed document, not without asking first though, "Was there a real need to send all of you here?"

The clones looked to each other for answers, but settled for shrugging simultaneously while deadpanning "I don't know."

- End -

Naruko pulled out the sleeping bag, laying her head on Ginzenko's large fluffy tail for a pillow. Her mind floated back and forth between the events of today, such as her introduction to Konoha and the fateful encounter with her new, and first friend in Konoha.

She could call Ayame her friend too, but she felt more like a helpful sister that could give her some advice, or maybe even a cousin because Teuchi gave that air of being the kind uncle.

Her smile slid off her feature when she remembered some of those annoying looks the civilian council, and a few of the villagers sent her way. Just the thought of them had her ruffling her hair and growling, alerting her closest Shikigami.

"Is something wrong, Naru-chan?" Ginzenko nuzzled her master's cheek, her actions were returned with Naruko petting her muzzle.

"It's just frustrating to know that no matter where I go, idiots will exist."

"Ah! Temper," the fox spirit grinned, "without idiots, we would never have people who can think, remember that."

"Yeah sure…" Naruko's eyes shifted from her "pillow" to her travel sack, "share a drink with me? It'll help ease the headache."

"And return full force tomorrow morning, are you sure?" Ginzenko felt no need to be worried; she's done this so many times before in the past…ever since that dreaded day.

"You know me, I have seals that dull pain and some medicinal drinks that would help. Now how about that sake?"

Ginzenko sighed, _first ramen now sake…_ "Yes milady," she shifted back to her human form and pulled out a small sake bottle and two saucers.

"Beautiful night to drink to, eh?" Naruko sat up and accepted her vermilion saucer, sipping it and enjoying the warmth the sake gave.

"Aye, it is Naru-chan."

Naruko watched the stars and the lights that danced in the sky, "I might or might not enjoy life here…whatever the case maybe, they won't ruin my stay here," her grin widened after another sip, "rather, I will provide them changes that will have their heads in a swirl of annoyance."

* * *

That concludes Chapter 3 of Vague Acceptance. I hope my readers can tolerate the down time for her right now, action starts much later like the next chapter where we get a glimpse of a few of her spells.

As for her skill with a blade…that will come when it's needed too, no worries. While you are reading this chapter and author note, I am working on my other story "Rudis Domino" in the Love Hina section.

Time to address questions and suggestions:

**KitsuneNaru**, I'm sorry to disappoint but there will be no Itachi-Naruko relationship. And on the matter of Naruko joining Team 7 is already ruled out as mentioned in the story:

Naruko doesn't exactly like ninja because of her past experience, thus becoming a ninja is the last thing on her mind.

Team 7 will have a random character added to their team. What ever happens to him or her…is up to my imagination (insert evil chuckle).

Also, about those OC Newbies as you called them, if you are referring to the shrine maidens of Konohana shrine or the Shikigami of Naruko then I'm sorry but they are important story characters. As for Kotetsu and Izumo or any of the named council members, they are pretty much real.

Ah…I reread the reviews and found something interesting: Pairings are the hottest topic among the questions.

To answer: I'll hint it in the story, but I won't say who is the actual leading man/lady for Naruko-chan. However, I have a surprise for you all at the end of the story…my only clue is it has something to do with dating sims.

**jem1711**, I'm glad you liked the change in atmosphere and I'm sorry the exorcism of the vagrant spirit was a bit of a let down. But the real action might come soon, I'll just see if I can weave it in right. Anyway, because of Hinata's appearance and friendship, the rookie 9 and team Gai will definitely appear.

**recon12**, glad your enjoying it and your review is rather interesting. I'm glad you pointed out being overpowered will be a bad thing and ruin the story. Anyway, despite being a little stronger than the graduating class, she will have her "I got my ass handed to me…badly" moments, no worries. The reasons for her chosen will be revealed in the story.

There won't be a time skip, sadly, because shippuden ruined Naruto for me…with their blasted long scenes and major non-sense (I still liked some parts, and I'm a bit sad that I won't stick long enough to watch the combination of team 8 and team Yamato). Too bad too, huh? I was planning an aerial dogfight with her and Deidara…really sad… And I mentioned it already; random character fills her spot on Team 7.

As for the character death, I already planned who it would be, why, how it happens, and what's Naruko's reaction. It will be proof that she isn't mentally strong as she thinks she is, that will be her "I got my ass handed to me" moment.

**jedielfsorcerer**, not a bad idea, I'll think about it but I don't think Hinata will fill the quota for a miko of Naruko's status. The reason will be explained why later in the next chapter.

As for others who wonder why I leave out some things in some chapters…I like leaving it to the audience to fill that gap in the story with theories.

Well, have a nice day to all of you and hold tight for the next chapter! It will feature a fight against an evil spirit, more of the characters we know, and a thorough explanation on why Naruto-verse kunoichi just can't be a Betsushikime Miko like Naruko.

Bye all!


End file.
